chasedebowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Teddy Bear (Video)
For the antagonist of "The Evil Teddy Bear", see The Evil Teddy Bear. "What would you do if a teddy bear fell out of the sky?" - Video Tagline The Evil Teddy Bear is a video made by Chase Debow. Plot Chase and his friends are sitting in the living room, bored. At this moment, Saylor suggests for Chase and Tyson to go play some basketball. Chase agrees and they head outside. As Chase makes a shot for the goal, he accidentally misses and Tyson and Saylor chase after it. While finding the ball, they find a note next to their hot tub and bring it to Chase. The gang then reads it and then the Evil Teddy Bear falls out of the sky. They negotiate who wants the bear, not knowing it's true evil. They take it inside they house and Chase brings up the suspicion that it is suspicious, as it came out of the sky. Saylor then tells him to "stop being such a baby", as Tyson proceeds to take the bear from their hands and sleeps with it overnight. Later, that night, Saylor wakes up Tyson to go get a snack from the kitchen. They both then to make their way out of the bedroom, as Tyson then goes to use the bathroom. Saylor later gets bored and heads downstairs. Meanwhile, Tyson encounters the Evil Teddy Bear in the bathroom, as it proceeds to attack him, seemingly killing him. As Saylor makes his way downstairs, he turns on the kitchen light, only to slip on a banana peel and fall into a bowl of water, drowning. In the morning, Chase wakes up, not knowing that his friends are possibly dead. Chase begins to call for Tyson and Saylor, only to be greeted by silence. Chase goes out into the hallway seeing Tyson's dead body and simply ignores it. Heading downstairs, Chase also sees Saylor's dead body and he begins to get mad at Saylor for "getting water on the floor.", ignoring the fact that he is dead. Chase then sees the Evil Teddy Bear on top of the fridge as it begins to attack him. Chase, however, fights back against the bear, throwing it on the ground. Chase then begins to curb stomp the bear, thinking to kill it. However, the bear gets back up and starts to chase him. Chase heads outside in hopes that he would escape the evil entity. He is then greeted by the bear, this time wielding a pair of scissors. Chase pulls out the note that he read to summon the bear and has a flashback to when they first read the note. He begins to burn the note, effectively killing the Evil Teddy Bear. It is then revealed that Tyson and Saylor had been alive this entire time. Chase then hits Saylor because he got water on the floor. They then do a cheesy freeze frame high five, and the video ends. Trivia * In the part where Chase punches Saylor, giving him a bloody nose, the blood is actually ketchup. * This is the first video on the ChaseDeBow channel. * It is possible that the curb stomp maybe have been inspired by Grand Theft Auto V's character, Trevor Phillips. * There are a couple of mistakes in the film. First, is the fact that when Chase is exiting the house, he puts a jacket and shoes on, realistically, the bear would have killed him in the time it took. Secondly, there is a noticeable jumpcut at 3:58 in the video, where Chase is at the burner, but teleports to get the lighter. Category:Movies